Devices configured to access electronic content may include a display or other interface to facilitate communicating visual representations and one or more speakers to facilitate communicating aural representations. The device displays may be sized and shaped according to common aspect ratios, like 16:9 and 4:3, such that a viewing width of the display changes depending on whether the device is orientated in a portrait position or a landscape position. The user may adjust the orientation of the device depending on a desired viewing width and/or mode of operation, e.g., in some cases it may be desirable to orientate the device to a landscape position in order to facilitate widescreen viewing and in some other cases is may be desirable to orientated the device to a portrait position in order to facilitate data entry or narrower screen viewing. The speakers included to aurally compliment the display may be permanently affixed to particular locations of the device, such as a long a bottom side when positioned in an upright position.
The fixed positioning of the speakers causes the aural affect to vary according to orientation of the device such that an audio output location or area where the user perceives the aural representations may change according to the orientation of the device. This aural variance can disrupt the user experience. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates dynamically controlling device audio based on device orientation in order to mitigate and/or control such aural variances in a desirable manner.